warp_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellfire
"I know what its like to lose someone close to you, and what its like to feel helpless. I fight for others...so that they don't experience it for themselves". -Hellfire's reason to fight "Do you have the courage to ride with me to hell itself?" -Said to an ally before he engages in combat Description Hellfire is a gray and brown tom with light gray patches and tabby markings along his pelt. Half of his tail is missing from losing it in battle. His left foreleg is metal, as well as his lower jaw, due to having them torn off. He is able to control his metal paw in the same way as a human hand due to there being more joints in it. Personality Hellfire is typically very friendly and caring towards his friends and family. He tends to jump to conclusions, and doesn't seem to care much about his own health if it means helping or saving those close to him. He is rather energetic as well. To his opponents, however, he is rather different. He becomes a savage fighter, determined to eliminate the threat. He is actually quite imposing in the eyes of his enemies. Despite that, when Goldenswift is around, he acts happy-cheery, and will do whatever he can to please her. Like his brother, Hellfire is self taught in combat and reliable to have on the battlefield. When he became a father, his three kittens became the center of his world and he looks after them as best he can. History Hellfire was born in the same village as Goldenswift. One day, his home was attacked by thieves. Hellfire managed to escape with Goldenswift(who was also running away), thinking everyone else in his family was killed. He became the life-long partner of Goldenswift. During a battle with a behemoth, Hellfire had his lower jaw and left foreleg ripped clean off of his body. Goldenswift panicked and after defeating the behemoth, she carried Hellfire to a nearby medic who gave Hellfire his prosthetic leg and metal jaw. Later, Hellfire met his brother Runner, who had survived the thieves' attack, and asked Runner to join them. Runner agreed. Since then, Hellfire has supported Eagles Edge with his brother to protect those he cares about from harm. He, along with Goldenswift, Runner, Clock, and Ryu went down to the lake in the forest. Here, Clock started to feel uneasy, and when Swift examined her, she announced that Runner and Clock were going to have kits(making Hellfire an uncle). The kits were born healthy, but when a viruswolf appeared, Clock and Runner went to fight it, and Swift was told to protect the newborn Yuto and Willow. Hellfire decided to stay behind and protect Aiden as well as fight off any viruswolves. However, Swift was flanked and a few viruswolves took the two kits. When Runner and Clock demanded that they all go to help save them, Hellfire agreed and went along with the others. As Hellfire fought off the viruswolves and Hex, Swift was able to find the kits and bring them to Runner and Clock as they all escaped. When they returned to the lake, Goldenswift decided that they should return to Eagles Edge to keep them safe, and everyone agreed (except for Ryu, who bid farewell and continued his explorations) as they went home. Hellfire took part in the defense of Heartstorm, but was captured along with Clock, and taken to Hex's execution prison. He was saved by his brother and vowed to kill Hex for putting his friends in danger. He later decided to help Goldenswift with her alliance, and she made him the leader. However, after some time he decided to step down as being leader and appointed Goldenswift to replace him. She was furious and attacked him. He realized he made a huge mistake and he hobbled back to Eagles Edge, only to find that his old den there had become the home of a new family. Hellfire knew he had nowhere to go now, and decided that returning to the life of an outcast might be the best solution for him. However, he did go back to Tianna anyway, and Goldenswift immediately apologized for her actions, and offered to let Hellfire stay at her house. He accepted her offer and on the way home, was approached by Nightstar who told him and Goldenswift that White was in danger. The three immediately ran up to the castle to try and protect her, but were too late and witnessed Bloodlust slay White. Hellfire was nearly killed by Bloodlust when Hex announced it was time to leave. A few days after that, Hellfire took Goldenswift out to the forest, near the lake. After playing for a little bit, Hellfire asked Swift to be his mate, and she happily agreed. However, they were suddenly attacked by the thieves guild, taking Swift away to their camp. Nightstar saw this and informed Onyx about the situation, and Eagles Edge led an assault on the camp to rescue her. Hellfire found her and melted the bars on the cage to free her, and they immediately ran off back to Eagles Edge. About a week later, Hellfire saw Nightstar outside and started a conversation. However, it was actually Ren (ex-leader of RASPIC) disguised as Nightstar. He attacked Hellfire with a brutal slash to the throat, putting him in critical condition, then carrying him to Silva. Silva showed him to Goldenswift and told her that if she didn't come to RASPIC's hideout, then Hellfire would die. Hellfire begged her not to, since he didn't want her in danger. He was taken to RASPIC's hideout and hung by chains, tortured, and remained there for a few hours until Goldenswift arrived at the hideout. Hellfire was frustrated that she disobeyed him, and when he saw the members of the thieves guild, he thought he was finished, and was stunned to find out that they were trying to help him. He was carried to the camp and had Swift with him, as he told her how scared he was, and realized that half of his tail was missing from the escape. RASPIC wasn't done with Hellfire though. About a month later, a large group of members appeared in Eagles Edge looking for Hellfire. Hellfire voluntarily went with them, since he figured it would be quick. instead, Ren and Silva told him he would be crammed into a metal armour suit that they recently constructed. After the procedure, he was put under Ren's control, having no control of his actions. He flew to Eagles Edge and crashed near the cliffs outside the town. Swift, Runner and Clock all went to investigate. When they realized what was going on, Swift ran away, realizing her kits were going to be born soon. Runner was able to slide under the suit and break a glowing purple orb. This orb broke the suit away from Ren's control. As a result, the suit started to stumble around, and fell off the cliff, with Hellfire in it. He was believed to be dead. Two weeks later, after Goldenswift had given birth to Slate, Minnow, and Cedar, Hellfire appeared to her in a dream, telling her he survived the fall and that for a while he traveled around looking for a familiar landmark, and that he recently found one: the still crumbling remains of Tianna. He told her he was on his way there, and after a few hours, he arrived at the Theives guild, where Swift was now living. Overjoyed to see her and the young kits, he decided to stay with her to help take care of them, rather than return to Eagles Edge. It wasn't long after that when he got his first chance to prove his loyalty to the guild. the RASPIC second-in-command Ren had snuck into the guild disguised as Hellfire after realizing a guild member was a double agent. The real Hellfire arrived and immediately called out Ren, attacking him. Ren had come alone, so he fled. RASPIC, still determined to get to Hellfire and the guild, launched another attack a week later. Hellfire protected Hawk and helped to fight off the invaders. By now however, a lot of guild members had suspicions that he was secretly working for RASPIC, and as a result, began to treat him harshly. During the raid on Eagles Edge, Hellfire ran to where his brother lived to meet with him. They pretended to battle as they spoke. When Onyx gave the order to fall back, Hellfire scratched himself to get blood on him. Cronos was not fooled. To test Hellfires loyalty, Cronos asked him to come with him to speak with Silva and Ren. When Silva insulted the guild, Hellfire spat back that Silva was a coward, and started defending Cronos. Cronos was surprised to hear this, and told everyone they should head back. Family Mate- Goldenswift Son(s)- Slate, Cedar Daughter- Minnow Mother- ??? (deceased) Father- ??? (deceased) Sibling- Runner Additional Powers/Effects * Able to burn cats and objects with only his paw pads, which generate an incredible amount of heat. If he happens to be mad, it is likely that he will be burning things in the process. * Metal jaw gives him extra biting force * Lower part of metal leg can come off, allowing him to replace it with a new piece to give him extra speed, melee, or ranged capabilities * Metal jaw and leg are extremely tough, and impossible to severely damage Facts * His real name is Hawkeye, but he doesn't like that name(as it reminds him too much of his past, which he would rather not remember), so he goes by his old nickname Hellfire instead. He usually gets very upset when his real name is used. The only ones who know his real name are Runner and Goldenswift. * There is a running joke about Hellfire being the punching bag of the Warpcats story, as he is heavily battle scarred and war torn. He often shrugs off his injuries due to prolonged exposure to danger. * Hellfire and Bloodlust share a similar story. Both had their family killed except for one sibling. Both have been given nicknames to make them sound even stronger (though Bloodlust's real name is unknown, only Lyra remembers it), and both are powerful, battle scarred fighters, who have been fighters for almost their entire lives.